


Уроки анатомии

by Fandom_Medic_2017, Takihara



Series: Level 5 Drabbles R-NC17 [2]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Drunk Sex, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Medical Kink, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Medic_2017/pseuds/Fandom_Medic_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara
Summary: Это ночь пятницы после длинной недели. Итак, парни пьяны, и глупость Джима приводит к импровизированному уроку о костях. Здесь все о костях.





	Уроки анатомии

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anatomy Lessons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/326075) by [Mijan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mijan/pseuds/Mijan). 



> _От автора:_ к сожалению, я не пьян. Но у меня был глупый разговор с женой (которая работает в медицинской сфере и знает человеческий скелет в мельчайших подробностях), который превратился в… глупости. Затем я сказал, что хочу печенек. И она ответила, что если я превращу этот разговор в маккирковый фик, в котором будет менее тысячи слов, то получу их. Вот результат :D  
>  Ну и… м-м-м… печеньки!

— Джим, ты пьян, — Леонард не должен был замечать такое вслух, но количество выпитого бурбона расслабляло, поэтому это утверждение прозвучало довольно забавно.

Джим, удобно устроивший голову на диванных подушках, тоже казался веселым.

— Да, — усмехнулся он и приподнял голову. — Пятница, вечер, Боунс, — фраза вышла уже не слишком разборчивой. — Чертовски длинная неделя. Я получил высший балл за доклад Арчеру на семинаре. Я заработал эту выпивку, — он кивнул и лениво улыбнулся. — И даже еще одну. — Он поставил пустой стакан на журнальный столик Леонарда. — И третью. 

— Нарушитель.

— Отвест... ответстн... ответственный нарушитель. Я закончил работу первый.

— Боже правый, Джим, ты уже говорить не можешь. Я должен проверить твою чертову кровь на содержание алкоголя.

— Даже не думай, — Джим попытался одарить Леонарда суровым взглядом, наклонился к нему, но, промахнувшись, не удержал равновесие и боком плюхнулся на его колени.

— Чертов ребенок! — скривившись, Лен допил остатки, не давая Джиму разлить бурбон, а затем отставил стакан в сторону. — Я рад, что ты расслабился, но ты действительно тяжелый ублюдок, так что, будь любезен...

— Боунс, — протянул Джим. — Боунс... Боунс, Боунс, Боунс.

— Джим, — Леонард взглянул на него. Не заметить, как тот доволен, было практически невозможно.

— Бо-о-о-о-оунс, — тот слегка постучал по колену Леонарда. — Кость Боунса.

— Черт, Джим, да ты уже совсем никакой!

По какой-то причине Джиму это показалось совсем смешным, и, неуклюже повернувшись, он полностью облокотился на Леонарда и ткнул его ногой.

— Кость Боунса. Кость ступни соединяется с костью ноги.

— Что?.. — с возмущением переспросил Леонард, не сумев согнать скептицизм с лица.

Казалось, это позабавило Джима еще сильнее, и тон его стал странно протяжным.

— Кость ноги соединяется с костью колена. — Он легонько ткнул колено Леонарда.

— «Кость колена»? Джим, какого хрена? — Лен протянул руку и гораздо менее аккуратно постучал по колену Джима. — Коленная чашечка, а не «кость колена», ты, идиот.

— Коленная чашечка соединяется с костью из жопы. — Внезапно рука Джима переползла на бедро Леонарда.

Услышав это, Леонард чуть было не подавился, убрал со своей ноги ладонь Джима и хлопнул того по бедру:

— Бедренная кость, Джим. Это чертова бедренная кость!

Еще шире усмехнувшись, Джим переместил руку выше:

— Чертова бедренная кость соединяется с... — и вдруг ухватил Леонарда за ягодицу. — С костью задницы!

Леонард стряхнул его руку и, косо взглянув, отбросил ее в сторону.

— Чтобы ты знал, Джим, нет такого понятия как «задница». Ты мог иметь в виду копчик или несколько других костей между копчиком и бедром. Крестец, кости таза, в том числе...

Джим сделал еще одну попытку, на этот раз попав точно чуть ниже таза Леонарда.

— Бедренная кость соединяется с...

— Ради всего святого, — Леонард вздохнул. — Большой вертел бедренной кости, Джим. И это та же кость.

— Большой вр... вер... вертел бедренной кости соединяется...

— Точно так же, как я застрял с самым большим дегенератом в Звездном Флоте, как и с самым большим пьяни... Блядь, Джим! — рука его уже двинулась к гораздо более чувствительной зоне, и Леонард оттолкнул ее, а затем снова ткнул Джима в бедро. — Подвздошный гребень, ты, чертов мальчишка! Пройди уже курс анатомии!

Дослушав его, Джим хихикнул. На самом деле, он смеялся так сильно, что чуть было не задохнулся.

— Зачем мне это, Боунс? У меня есть ты! Что там... о, точно... повздо... подвздошный гребень... кость... соединяется с...

Внезапно осознав все его коварство, Леонард опустил руку к той точке, где нога Джима коснулась его паха.

— Подвздошно-лобковое возвышение, — проворчал он.

Джим взвыл. Нет, хуже, он, блядь, взвизгнул, переходя на безумное хихиканье, слишком пьяный, чтобы остановиться.

— Подвздошно-лобо... лобковое взвы... возвышение... кость... соединяется с... — он сделал слабую попытку дотянуться до паха Леонарда.

Не давая руке шанса добраться до чего-нибудь совсем не того, Лен хлопнул по ней, быстро решил, что с него уже достаточно, и накрыл ладонью пах Джима.

— Ветвь лобковой кости, глупец.

Джим издал неприличный звук — что-то среднее между хихиканьем, стоном и криком Ференги. Хватая ртом воздух, он выгнулся и с трудом выдавил из себя невнятное:

— В-в... в-ветвь... ветвь лоб... лобковой кости соединяется с...

— С лобковым симфизом. — Леонард нажал прямо на центр лобковой кости Джима, торжествуя при виде его остекленевшего взгляда и совершенно безумного выражения лица.

— Лоп... лобковый синте... синтез... кость... — он задыхался, и зрачки его были расширены.

— Симфиз, Джим. Не синтез. И это не кость. Это волокнисто-хрящевое сочленение.

Джим облизал губы.

— Не кость, да?.. — прошептал он.

Леонард покачал головой.

— Читер, — хмыкнув, Джим потянулся, ухватил ладонь Леонарда и накрыл ею свой крайне заинтересованный происходящим член. — Кость лобкового симфиза соединяется с Джимовой костью. — Его пьяный взгляд голубых глаз вдруг стал очень коварным. — И, Боунс? Я хожу на анатомию. И я не настолько пьян.

Леонарду хватило мгновения, чтобы понять, что именно сделал Джим. Уже через эту секунду, опрокинув его на спину, он нависал над крайне довольным (и совсем капельку нетрезвым) Джимом Кирком.

Чертов мальчишка.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom Medic 2017 - "Уроки анатомии"


End file.
